


How did you sleep?

by Nootnoot



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nootnoot/pseuds/Nootnoot
Summary: Tyler and Craig are best friends they have been for a very long time. Except...





	How did you sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have ever written, this was for a school work we had to do. I decided to share it because I don't think there's much to loose at this point. Also, the names I pickes for the characters are based on the vanoss crew. You choose If you want to take it as fanfiction or justanother story.

I laid in bed with my eyes open for 30 minutes before getting up, mornings went slow for me, with no one to talk too, things were very staight forward, “Keys, phone, wallet” I muttered under my breath and closed the door to my small house. I walked to the bus stop where I met Craig, following the everyday routine he smiled and said “Hey Tyler, how did you sleep?” Ever since I told Craig I live alone he has asked me the same thing. It was nice, yet obnoxious.  
“It was fine, just like the night before, and the night before that” I replied with my voice still raspy from waking up. When the bus arrived Craig followed me in and sat at the seat we had practically claimed as our own over the last two years. When school came into view I cringed at the memory of my first day, being a toddler I didn’t understand why Craig didn’t come to school that day, so I cryed my eyes out ‘till somebody came and comforted me.  
“Tyler!” I heard Craig yeall at me making me loose my train of thought,  
“The bus stopped a long time ago, the diver is threatenging to kick us out the door if we don’t hurry” he explained in a rush.  
“Oh, sorry” I answered and got up following Craig out the door and through the gates of hell, better known as school.  
. . .  
“Three, two, one” I said and heard the bell ring while I picked up my stuff going out the classroom into the hot, smelly hallway. After meeting Craig at the front gate we started to walk to the forest near my house, we thought it would be nice after the abnormally hellish day at school. Arriving at the front gate I looked at Craig who was smiling as bright as always, “Ready?” I asked raising an eyebrow, to which he nodded. I helped him up the fence and followed him in myself. We walked for a while along the wet, mushy floor of the forest until we came across what seemed to be a small pond.  
. . .  
“Tyler?” asked Craig curious yet worried.  
“Yeah?” I responded  
“Wasn’t the sun up when we started walking?” he asked.  
“Yeah, but don’t worry, we can still follow tha path” I answered.  
“Which path are we supossed to follow?” he asked.  
“Well the one we followed here of course” I answered growing anoyed at Craig who seemed to continue making stupid questions.  
“Oh, you mean the one that dissapeared thirthy minutes ago?” he asked once again making me angry at the fact we were now lost.  
“Yeah, that path” I answered and let out a huf of air sitting in a rock next to Craig. We started walking again in hopes of finding the path we had followed earlier, but it seemed everything that could be found were frogs and insects. We both grew impatient as we alked more.  
“Are we there yet? ” asked Craig  
“Yeah, I’m sure there can’t be much more left” I smiled  
“Are you really sure?” asked Craig dragging the last Word a little longer.  
“Yeah, we haven’t been this way yet” I answered just to keep Craig quiet, which of course didn’t last long.  
“Oh, yeah, you’re right, I guess every path has the same sock with a weird face painted on it” he responded looking at me like he had won the argument. Just as I opened my mouth to speak we heard a rustling in the dark green bushes that took both of our attention. From between them came out two boys that seemed about our age.  
“Are you boys lost?” the taller one with ocean blue eyes spoke.  
“Yeah, we have been for about three hours” I responded.  
“We can help you get out if you really need it” he offered and smirked  
“No, I think we’re fi- “ I begun to say but got cut off by Craig  
“That would be great, thank you!” he said clearly excited for the new help we had gotten. The tall boy introduced himself as Jonathan and the other boy as Evan. I introduced myself and Craig really not wanting to shake either of their hands, they looked like they had been rolling in dirt every day for the last five years of their life. Though Evan looked cleaner tan Jonathan. We started walking once again to what we were told was the exit. I wasn’t very fond of following this two boys, but it seemed to be the best option at this point. For all I know they could be leading us to our death. It didn’t take much longer before the gates were visible in between the trees.  
“Tyler. We’re free!” screamed Craig running at the fence like a little boy. I thanked both Evan and Jonathan following Craig. I turned around once again, only to see Jonathan and Evan had dissapeared.  
. . .  
I woke up in bed and laid there with my eyes open for 30 minutes before getting up, I pondered about the dream I had while I looked at my window. The forest looked deep and misterious making me want to go in it. I thought about the kids I saw in my dream. I had never seen them before yet they looked way more familiar tan my parents. Perhaps if I go in the forest I would find Jonathan and Evan, maybe even Craig.


End file.
